Salvation
by liamsdunbar
Summary: Alissa Delgado has been running for years but after finding out her cousin Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf, she wants nothing more but to stand by his side, fight and maybe live a normal life. Well, as normal as the life of a demigod can be. Scott's beta, Liam, isn't making it easier for her to keep a clear head either. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Vivid mentions of abuse and suicide. **

Chapter one: Run

It felt like my lungs were going to explode, taking my legs with them. I have ran long distances but never this far, never this urgently. Neither have I ran with supernatural killers on my heels. Go figure.

My name is Alissa, nearly three years ago I found out that my father is a greek god, thus making me a demigod. This was when the voices in my head got worse and premonitions even more so. You would think that because of this my father would be the bad parent but you could not be more wrong.

My mother had me so my father would not leave her to go back to his godly duties. He is Poseidon by the way and if you were wondering how many godly duties he has, I can tell you that he has plenty.

My mom used to blame me for his departure, saying I wasn't perfect enough for him to love me enough to stay. I would shrug at her or give her an answer that was just a bit too "off" and that would be when she landed the first blow.

I would let her hit me, too. I didn't even try to stop her and maybe I could have, truth is I blamed myself too, however young I was. Sometimes she got worse, sometimes she would do worse things. The funny thing, though, is that she would tend to the bruises and wounds she, herself made afterwards.

"When anyone asks you what happened, you tell them you fell. You're a child. Children fall." She would tell me with fake-regret-filled eyes. Children also don't get beaten by their mother because a god does not want to stay with them.

This would happen frequently, more so when she had a drink. Until one day, a few days before my thirteenth birthday, my mother got diagnosed with depression. This, of course, was after she hung herself.

I knew when she did it, I came back from school and it was as if the dream I had the night before was playing out in front of my eyes, which apparently it was.  
I didn't know anything about my father back then. I just thought I had bad dreams and that the voices in my head were just my own imagination, at least that's what my mother told me.

She was diagnosed after my father had visited me, shock-blanket still draped over my shoulders, looking at my father wide-eyed. He explained everything to me, handed me a card and said. "I'll put money on this every week. Run, child, run away. Don't let them get to you." And then he disappeared. Poof, gone. I guess gods have a flair for drama. Nonetheless, I did what he said, I ran away.

Going from town to town, always finding some place to stay. Apparently demigods can sense out other demigods, they would help me, train me until I couldn't stand living in a house like an army base and ran off again, to another town, another flock of demigods.

And now here I am, fifteen years old and running to the only family members I have left. To maybe for once, be able to live a normal life. My mother may have been terrible but her sister had always been good to me.

Mother would drop me off at my aunt's every weekend so she could drink her sorrows away without me interfering or something like that. My aunt would welcome me with open arms and so would my older cousin. We would play games until we would pass out, my aunt tucking us into bed afterwards. They were the only good thing about my childhood.

The monster behind me made a growling noise and all I could do was fasten my pace if possible. Just a few more blocks and I will be able to let go. How could no one hear this? Hear the monster behind me? If you're wondering why a monster is chasing me in the first place, it's the whole demigod thing. We attract monsters, they sniff us out, the thirst for our blood too great to leave us be. I nearly felt my legs give out underneath me as I made an immediate turn.

Being this close I could almost sense my cousin's supernatural aura. My cousin. An Alpha. Who would have known? The last I remember Scott, He was a clumsy fifteen year old, clumsy but adorable nonetheless. He always knew how to make me laugh, alongside his best friend Stiles, they would always tease me like big brothers would their little sister, they were extremely protective and loved me more as the years went by and we all got older. Scott knew me like the back of his hand and there was no one in this world I trusted more than him and my aunt but after my father visited me and told me everything, I got scared. I did not want to hurt my only family, I didn't want to be the reason a monster came to our house and hurt them or worse.

It was better this way. It was better to run away.

So when my father told me, that my cousin had been turned into a werewolf and had more problems with the supernatural than me, I knew I had to come back and help him. I have to help him.

My ongoing thoughts got disturbed though as the monster lashed out behind me and clawed at my back. A piercing pain went through my body. I didn't dare slow down, though, neither did I dare to look back and see what damage it had caused, all I could do was keep moving.

Two more houses and I'm there, two more houses and I'm safe. And as if the monster could sense it, It let out a howl that even its peer monsters in Greece would be able to hear. I sure hoped they didn't. As soon as I got in front of my destination I started sprinting, and finally, finally let my legs give out underneath me on the front porch.

Breathing heavily, I looked back. The hound stood in front of the house, watching me with glowing red eyes, knowing it can't pass the boundaries I crossed. It watched me for a long time as I turned fully and stared back at it, heavy breathing cut off, holding my breath. It let out a huff, howled once more and took off. I release the breath I was holding in, try getting up, but lack the energy to do so.

A rumbling noise came from inside the house and I felt my head spin. Breathing heavily, I tried standing up again. Worst decision ever, considering the moment I stood up, everything happened at once.

The door opened and before I got a good look at the person standing in front of me, I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you liked it! English is not my first language and I hope I didn't make any mistakes, feel free to point them out though. Feel free to point out anything you didn't like. I know the first chapter may have a little bit of unnecessary information in it but it will probably be vital to Alissa's character growth later on and the plot overall. This is definitely going to be a Liam/OC story but there's also going to be very fluffy McCall family ( +Stilinski family) and pack moments with Alissa. So it's basically a Liam/OC fic with a lot of pack/family bonding, cause she's definitely not just a love interest or something authors say. Okay, okay, I'll stop talking now. Sorry. Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters, I do however obviously own Alissa. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maybe tonight we'll start all over.

Sat on his throne, looking every part of the god he is, my father looked down at me. "Did you find your way to your mother's blood?"

I bowed before him slightly, bouncing back up as I tried to look formal. "Yes, father." I grit my teeth.

"Good, so it is done. I will support you, child, but only because your mother is not alive." He nearly roared.

"I understand that. Thank you." I said trying to sound like I actually did understand him and I actually was thankful. I was not. Mortal money means nothing to gods. Nor do their children, apparently.

"I will visit you when I see fit. Now wake up." He flicked his wrist and I was submerged into darkness again, my body throbbing dully and my head pounding. Remember what I said about gods having a flair for drama? Yeah, not cool.

I felt myself slowly waking up, light flooding in behind my eyelids. Then I heard it. A male voice.

"She's gaining consciousness" Someone gasped and footsteps followed.

"Alissa." The person took my hand with one hand, the other lightly shaking my arm, as if said person did not want to hurt me. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find four warm brown ones staring back at me. Two male, two female. I squinted at the too-bright-light behind them and they each my held my arms, helping me to a sitting position groaning a little. I stared between them, hoping to find recognition in their eyes. I heard the boy gasp as the woman dropped my arm to put her hands over her mouth. Only to drop them again to whisper, "It's really you. It's you." Her voice got a bit louder. "We searched for you everywhere. We-"

I cut her off, my voice hoarser than I expected, "Aunt Melissa, it's okay I-"

She cut me off this time, flinging her arms around me. I don't think I have ever been hugged as tightly as my aunt was hugging me right now.

It should have hurt, considering the pain I was in but it didn't, all I felt was her love for me and It felt good. Better than anything. I felt tears burning in the back of my eyes and I tried holding them in until I heard her let out a sob of her own. I lost it then. I started sobbing, heaving as she held me a bit closer to her.

Looking up from my head's place on her shoulder, I glanced at my cousin Scott, looking at us with evident fondness in his eyes. His gaze flickered to me for a second before taking a few large steps and flinging his arms around us both, kissing me on the forehead before putting his chin on my head.

We stayed like that for a minute or so but broke apart when someone behind me cleared his throat. "I don't want to disturb you but an explanation would be useful." I heard a man's voice say as he walked around the bed I was sitting on. Or was it a table? That's when I finally became aware of my surroundings. We were not at my aunt's house.

"Aunt Melissa," I questioned, my voice sounding as tiny as I felt, I looked around the room, "Where are we?" My gaze stopped when I saw the man. "And who are you?" The man was dark skinned and looked to be in his mid-thirties, he watched me with kind eyes.

Scott looked between all three of us, opening his mouth and closing it a few times before he started rambling.

"This is dr. Deaton, he helped you back to conciousness. We found you on our porch looking pale and sickly and honestly, I didn't know what to do and frankly neither did mom so we thought of taking you to the hospital but then you opened your eyes and they were glowing bright purple before you closed them again and dr. Deaton here is the only person I know who knows a lot about the supernatural so I brought you here." He took a deep breath, "We were really worried, Ally."

Hearing him call me by the old nickname he had for me brought a smile to my face but it fades as soon as it came because now, there is no more turning back. I sighed, "I guess I have to explain everything to you."

* * *

"So you're basically a goddess?" Scott asked, speaking up for

the first time since I started telling him, my aunt and dr. Deaton about what I am and what I have been doing for the last 2 years.

I sighed, "Half-god, Scott." I said.

He scratched the back of his neck, "But I mean- how?"

Deaton kept his gaze on me, but directed his words at Scott, "Her father is a god, Poseidon you said?" I nodded, "A very powerful god, at that. Her mother is a mortal though, which makes her a mortal too."

I nodded again, "Yeah, I'm just like you, I mean, I'm just like the human part of you," I coughed awkwardly, "'Cause you're a werewolf and I'm, uh, not." I lowered my gaze and started playing with the hem of my torn-up shirt.

Aunt Melissa chuckled, but Scott was apparently puzzled, "How did you know that?" My head snapped up as I stared at Scott confused. "Know what?" I asked.

"That I'm a werewolf?"

My mouth formed an 'O' and I went back into my explanation, "That was actually the last thing I had to tell you," I started playing with the hem of my shirt again.

"My father told me about you in a dream. He told me that you were a werewolf and that you, and Aunt Melissa," She nodded, "Would understand what I am." I sighed, looking up.

"I just want to live a normal life, Scott. Go to school, prom, graduate, get into a college maybe?" Hope evident in my voice as I continued, "I don't think I've ever had a family and I know we are family because you're my cousin and aunt Melissa is, well, my aunt, but I mean I've never had a family to, let's say, spend New Year's Eve with. What I have had is you two, you cared for me like my own parents have never done, and you know, I just thought that maybe," I stared down at my hands, "Maybe in you guys, I could find a real family? I don't ask for much, I'll buy groceries every week, I'll clean up after myself, whatever you want."

Everyone kept silent for a moment and I kept looking down at my hands, fearing their rejection. I mean, a fifteen year old girl suddenly stands in front of your house and pleads to move in with you? That's a lot to take in, family or not. Aunt Melissa apparently disagreed and my head snapped up when I heard her sniffle.

"You really think I'd let you go?" She questioned with a watery smile, I glanced at Scott whom had been studying me and I could see he had a similar reaction to my question, "Uh, I just don't want to be a burden to you I mean-"

Scott cut me off, "Ally," He took a step forward, taking my hand in his as he stared at it for a second before smiling at me.

"You have always been family." He assured me. I gave him a watery smile similar to my aunts and Melissa cleared her throat, "You're living with us now, no more backing out now, you're stuck with us." She grinned at me and I laughed, happiness filling every part of me, despite the throbbing pain I was in.

And as Scott pulled me into another hug and I buried my head in his shoulder, I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my lips if I tried.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so, this is chapter two! The chapters will probably get a lot longer after this one and will also probably contain more... stuff? Have you noticed I'm new at this? I have. Obviously. But, uh, yeah! I hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Begin again

I woke up to Scott snoring next to me on his bed, his arm lightly hanging around my waist, the half of his face burried in his pillow, his mouth wide open and his left leg dangling off the edge of the bed. Apparently we fell asleep talking to each other last night. I giggled at the sight of my cousin as dishelved as this, my giggling disrupting his snoring as he woke up, groggily looking up at me.

"What time is it?" He asked and I giggled again, "Goodmorning to you too, cuz," I craned my neck to look at the clock on his bedside table, "It's 10 AM." Which meant we had 6 hours of sleep. I mentally shrugged, not bad for all the things that happened last night.

Scott shot up though, "We have a pack meeting in two hours and we have so much things to do to," He scrubbed a hand over his face, "Your fault." He poked my side and I let out a shriek but winced immediately, shutting my eyes closed tightly. my back still hurt, and Scott saw that.

"Oh God, Ally, I'm sorry are you okay?" he asked, immediately concerned. I let out a painful breath and nodded, re-opening my eyes. "Yeah, just got a little but dizzy there."

Scott didn't believe me, I knew that, but he smiled at me weakly. Holding out his hand, which I took, and got up carefully.

Scott spoke up again once I was standing. "So little cuz, I've got alpha duties to fulfill and you're going to meet my pack." He let go off my hand, "Let's find you something to wear,"

I looked down at what he gave me to wear last night, basket ball shorts and a very huge shirt, being 5'1 did not help in this situation.

He chuckled, "Maybe we should eat breakfast first?"

I quickly nodded, "Yup," I quipped, "That sounds good."

* * *

Eating a bagel, I stared between Scott and my aunt who were currently discussing what they were going to do about my paperworks, room arrangements, etcetera.

I took a sip from my orange juice as aunt Melissa sighed, "We have a lot to do guys," Right after she said that, it seemed as if she got an idea, "We could ask Sheriff?" Scott looked puzzled, "Ask him what?"

She flailed her hands around, "You know, the whole adopting thing, he's a the sheriff he probably dealt with this before, maybe he knows what we'd have to do?"

I swallowed down a bite and looked up at them, "Mr. Stilinski is still the Sheriff?" I asked and Scott immediately grinned, "Of course he is! We told him all about the supernatural and he's helping us out as much as he can." Scott said and I whistled, leaning on the kitchen island, "Is there anyone you haven't told about you being part wolf?" I gave Scott a playful look as I put the last bite of my bagel in my mouth,

"Don't call me "Part wolf" It makes me sound weird." He said and pouted playfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

Swallowing my last bite, I chuckled, "I'm sorry," I imitated his pout, "I thought Alpha's were tough?"

He straightened up immediately, looking at me in a playful yet menacing way and I immediately knew what was going to happen next, "Scott, don't you think about i-"

Melissa laughed, "Be nice to your cousin, Scott, no tickling, you'll pop her stitches." I nodded and laughed at his defeated look. He pouted more, "But she called me stupid." He crossed his arms over his chest again and I gasped.

"I said no such thing!" "Did so!" "Did not!" I yelled and Melissa decided to chime in again.

"Alright, alright, don't you two have a pack meeting to attend and host?" She said, shooing us out the kitchen. "Find Alissa something to wear, and be back at seven, be safe and look out for her!" She yelled after us as we went upstairs.

"Okay mom," Scott exclaimed as he closed his door and I sat down on his bed, "Alright, show me some fashion, Scotty boy," I leaned down on my elbows, as soon as I finished my sentence Scott groaned. "Oh God, please don't call me that, Stiles is enough."

I giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, it fits."

He chucked a black shirt at my face which muffled the last of my sentence, I took it off my face and glared at the older boy, "That wasn't nice." I pouted, Scott chuckled before handing me my own pair of jeans and a zip-up hoodie.

"We'll go to the mall after the pack meeting, I don't have anything for you to wear as pants, sorry." His sentence ended in a mumble and I let out a breathy laugh, "That's fine, I guess they're not that dirty anyway, just torn but isn't that one of those fashion trends nowadays anyway?" I scrunched up my nose and Scott laughed,

"Yes, that's exactly what they are," He said between laughs, "Now go into the bathroom and get changed," He handed me a toothbrush, "Toothpaste is next to the sink."

I smiled at him, "Thanks." I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me, leaning against it for a second before I stepped off the door and looked at myself in the mirror.

My green eyes had dark circles underneat them, my slightly tan skin didn't look as sickly anymore and my dark brown curly hair looked better than last night, considering the shower I took after arriving back to the house.

Sighing at my own reflection, I started stripping my clothes.

* * *

"Hey, you done in there?" Scott knocked on the door just as I was about to open it, "Yup, I think I look red carpet ready." I said sarcastically.

Scott let out a laugh. "Yes definitely, no doubt about it," He said eyeing my outfit.

My torn skinny jeans fit me fine but the black shirt Scott gave me was several sizes too big, thus hanging off my body, if I didn't tuck it upwards and made a knot in it. I wet my hair a bit, leaving it in its natural state of curls.

"Well, it's not what I'd wear to meet your pack for the first time but it'll do." I said meeting Scott's eyes.

"Good, let's get going then," Scott smiled, I nodded and we started making our way downstairs.

Melissa had gone to work, Scott told me, she has a night shift apparently. I put my low black chucks on and stood back up to put my leather jacket on.

Scott grabbed two motorcycle helmets and raised my eyebrows, he shrugged, "I ride a dirt bike now."

I whistled, impressed, "Okay then." I grabbed one of the helmets and went outside, Scott on my heels.

I saw his bike parked in the driveway and wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. Scott sat on it first, telling me to sit behind him and hold on tight, I put on my helmet and did as he told me to, my arms wrapping lightly around my cousin's waist as we sped off.

We arrived at a lakehouse. Yeah, a lakehouse.

I got off the back of Scott's dirt bike and took my helmet off. Looking over at him, I raised my eyebrows and gestured to the lakehouse, "'You sure this is it?" I asked.

The lakehouse looked just like a lakehouse should look, ordinary, cozy and nothing like a place where supernatural creatures would meet.

He chuckled, "Yup, it's Lydia's, she's a banshee." My eyes widened as we started towards the building and Scott took this opportunity to explain her to me.

"She was bitten by Derek Hale's psycho uncle, Peter Hale. Derek is a werewolf and part of my pack too though I don't think he's here today," Scott scrunched his nose and I realized we both do that a lot, "But she was bitten and instead of dying or turning into a werewolf, the powers of a Banshee she was born with got activated, or something like that. Stiles explained it to me and I still don't really understand it." He finished, sighing.

I laughed, "I'll take your word for it." I smiled at him before I realized we were front of the door.

"Alright, Ally, this is it, you nervous?" He grinned at me and I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I don't know, really." I told him and he chuckled as he rang the doorbell, we waited a few seconds before hearing footsteps.

A striking red-head opened the door.

"Well, it's about time, everyone is here!" She exclaimed before she noticed me, her eyebrows shot up.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Scott.

"This is Alissa, my cousin, I'll explain why she's here after I've introduced her to the pack." Scott told her shortly and she nodded, apparently needing no further explanation.

She held her hand out to me, "I'm Lydia Martin, nice to meet you." She said with a smile which I returned.

"I'm Alissa, it's nice to meet you too." She dropped my hand and beckoned inside. "Alright, come in." She said and lead us inside to the living room where about 4 people were waiting and immediately stared at me as I walked in.

"Well, that took you long enough." Said a lanky brown-haired boy said whom I immediately recognized as Stiles, he sat on a couch near the window next to a tan girl with dirty blonde hair beside him, a petite asian girl next to her and a boy that looked younger than everybody else, with blue eyes and dark hair who looked at me a bit differently than the others and was sat on a single couch.

I suddenly felt extremely shy, so I hid behind Scott, not really wanting to face anyone. Which wasn't hard considering Scott towers above me.

Scott laughed at his best friend. "Sorry, man, I was kinda busy."

Stiles huffed. "You should be, didn't answer any of my calls or replied to any of my texts either." He said, crossing his arms and Lydia scolded him.

"Stiles, stop. Scott obviously has something to tell us."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I actually do, I'd like to introduce you guys to my cousin. Ally," he said gently, looking back at me with a reassuring look, "This is my pack."

I breathed in deeply and came out from behind Scott, only to see them still staring at me again.

Stiles was the first one to speak up, "Alissa?" I gave him a small smile and he immediately raced forward.

"Ally! God it's been a while, hasn't it?" He said as he gave me a hug which I returned.I nodded into his chest and he stepped back but held me at arms length, raising his eyebrows.

"You haven't really grown much in length," he said and I let out a breathy laugh, "But you've grown.. differently?" I laughed a little bit louder now.

"Thanks Stiles, you have definitely gotten taller too." He chuckled at my reply and let me go.

Scott cleared his throat once our moment was over, though it was obvious he was amused. He looked at his pack.

"As I said before, this is my cousin Alissa, she knows about us because she is one of us, I'll explain everything after I've introduced her to you," Scott said and started with the dirty blonde girl.

"This is Malia Hale, she's a were-coyote." I raised my eyebrows as I shook hands with her, glancing at and Scott he shrugged at me. "We don't really understand either."

I looked back at Malia and she grinned at me, letting go of my hand, she sniffed the air.

"You smell different, like, not human." She said and I laughed a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean it like that." She said regretfully and I shrugged, still laughing a little.

Scott stepped to the side and introduced me to the petite Asian girl, "This is Kira, she's a kitsune." I shook hands with her and looked over at Scott again.

"So, this is the Kira you told me about? The badass katana-wielding kitsune?"

The alpha's cheeks immediately tainted pink and as I looked back at Kira I saw her blushing too, I giggled a little as he led me over to the last person.

Scott sighed at the stupid grin on my face and pointed at the handsome young boy, "and this is my beta, Liam."

Liam stared at me, a small smile playing at his lips as he grabbed my hand and shook it, the contact sending sparks throughout my whole body, "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile that made me blush for some reason.

"Nice to meet you too." I mumbled and let go of his hand, my hand still tingling, I turned to Scott, not being able to look at the handsome boy anymore without completely embarrassing myself.

Scott had a rather funny look on his face as he stared between me and Liam. He cleared his throat. "Alright, let's sit down?"

* * *

Sat around the kitchen table with five confused faces staring at me, I would be lying if I said I felt completely comfortable. Lydia spoke up.

"So, you're what? A demigod?" She looked at me expectantly and I put a stray lock of hair behind my ear. Not looking at anyone, I mumbled out a yes.

Stiles was next, "So does that make you.. Godly?"

My head shot up to look at him bewildered, "Uh, I don't really know?" I answered uncertainly.

I sighed, scrubbing a hand down my face, before starting, "My father is Poseidon and my mother is a mortal, Scott's aunt to be precise," I said and Scott nodded at me, "Which makes me a demigod. So, being a child of Poseidon allows me to have a few powers." I said, lightly flailing my hands around.

Lydia spoke up again, "Water related? Considering Poseidon is the god of the seas and all." She finished and I nodded.

"Kind of, yeah." I said.

Stiles whistled, apparently impressed. "Like what?"

I perked up, looking around the room, I noticed a glass of water in front of Malia, I flicked my wrist and the water started rising, a perfect line coming my way. I twirled my finger and the water started twisting, staying in that patern as I stopped my movements and opened my palm. A warm feeling rushing through me as I turned the water into ice, making a spiraled icicle. It fell down onto the table. Scott picked it up and examined it closely.

"Wow." Kira muttered.

"Wow is right." Stiles agreed and I shrugged. "Dude, you could make little ice knives," Stiles said, "You could penetrate people!"

I scrunched up my nose, "Not a good enough reason to use the word "Penetrate." I replied.

"I second that." Liam said with a similar expression on his face.

Before Stiles could reply, Malia asked, "So what else can you do?" I looked up at her and started listing off all the things I discovered I can do.

"I get premonitions in my dreams, I can breathe underwater if I concentrate, I can sense aura's," I said before Lydia stopped me,

"What do you mean by sensing aura's?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Werewolves can smell the supernatural right? Well, I sense them, it's like a voice in my head telling me what they are." I scrunched up my nose, "It's weird."

Scott turned to me, ignoring my own comment. "So you already knew what everyone in this room is?" I shrugged again, "Kinda, yeah." He gave me a pointed look, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I grabbed a grape from the fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and put it in my mouth, looking at my cousin indifferently, "I wanted to know if I was right."

Scott sighed, "What else can you do?"

I swallowed and looked up at him. "There's this thing in Olympus, it's basically all the powerful creatures and gods sharing their thoughts with certain demigods. Not all of us can do it but since I'm a child of the big three, I can. It doesn't always happen though, sometimes I can just hear them." I say, a bit unsettled.

"The big three?" I hear Malia ask.

I look over at her and smile sheepishly. "Right, sorry, I should explain. The big three are Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. They're the most powerful gods seeing as they own all the earthly realms." I explained, flailing my hands a little. "Poseidon owns the sea, Zeus owns the sky and Olympus and Hades owns the underworld." Malia nodded, looking a bit perplexed.

"So, is there anything else you can do?" Kira piped up with a gentle smile.

"Oh, right, I was talking about that." I thought about it for a second before starting listing off everything I knew I could do. "I can use persuasion and as you saw what I just did, I can control most liquids," I said. "I was training to be able to control humans, considering they're 70% water and blood, but I couldn't finish my training because 1," I held up a finger, "I need a human to be able to control without using my persuasion so it doesn't drain me and 2," I held up another finger, "It wasn't safe to stay in one place." I explained, an airy tone to my voice as I cocked my head to the side and shrugged, "Maybe I'll be able to master it someday."

Scott gulped dramatically, "And let us all hide when you do." He said with a mock-terrified look and I slapped his arm, "Rude." I huffed.

"You said you can use persuasion?" Kira asked bewildered, "How does that work?"

I turned to her again. "I just look them in the eyes and think about what I want them to do and then they do it. I don't use it much, though, it makes me tired," I told her.

Stiles gaped at me, "Does it only work on humans?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, I mean I've never really tried it on a werewolf or anything."

"Yeah and you won't, at least not on me. You'll let me do something embarrassing." Scott scoffed.

"I'll do it." I heard Liam say, I looked over at him and saw him giving me a smile. I smiled back at him.

"You're not scared?" I said and he got up to walk over to me, smile turning into a grin.

"Of a cute little girl like you? I think I'm good." I raised my eyebrows, looking over to the others who were snickering and giggling before looking back at Liam.

"Alright then," I got up. "Look at me." I said as I gazed at his eyes intently. He stared back in a way that didn't quite unsettle me negatively but made me want to blush my head off. Fortunately, before I could, I closed my eyes and snapped them open, revealing purple irises.

His eyes glazed over and he started towards the sink robotically, I bounced a little, a victorious smile on my face as the people around the table looked at me in awe.

Liam returned with a glass of water in his hands, and right after I took it from him he went back to normal. "What did just happen?" He asked, disoriented.

I took a sip from my water and shrugged.

"Dude. You can control people." Stiles said in awe.

"Literally control." Lydia said in the same tone as Stiles.

I grinned but immediately felt light-headed, swaying a little. Scott noticed this.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy," He gently muttered and lead me back to my chair and I sat down, closing my eyes.

"You okay?" Scott asked, I re-opened my eyes to see him worrying his brow, "I'm fine, cuz, don't worry about it," I said sounding a bit strained, "Just a little tired."

Scott didn't look convinced, "Deaton said we had to be easy on you considering your wound, maybe I should check it out? Lydia, can we use your bathroo-"

"Scott, I'm fine, trust me." I interrupted him but he gave me a determined look. "Not until I've seen your wound, the stitches could have snapped for all we know. It's big."

I sighed, "You're overreacting, plus I don't want to walk." I said as a last retort but he didn't buy it.

"If you want to take your shirt off here then you don't have to walk." Scott said with a challenging glare.

I glanced over at Liam but quickly looked elsewhere, my cheeks heating up. "No." I mumbled.

"Alright, then let's get you to the bathroom."

I rolled my eyes, and started getting up.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom with my back to Scott, my shirt in my hands as he peeled back my bandages a bit. I winced and Scott apologized.

"It hurts like a bitch." I winced again as he repositioned my bandages. Scott put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it is healing. Put your shirt on." He said and turned around.

I put my shirt back on and cleared my throat, Scott turned back around to see me giving him a pointed look, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

I raised my eyebrows too, crossing my arms slowly because my back still hurt, "What was that back there?"

He scrunched up his nose. "What was what back where?" He questioned as he walked out of the bathroom with my, his, hoodie thrown over his shoulder, I was on his heels.

"That whole worried-mom thing." I said.

He raised one eyebrow again, "Maybe I'm just worried." He said.

"Maybe you're just scared." I shot back. He stopped walking.

"Scared of what?" He questioned.

"Worried that I'll run away again once the wound is healed?" I said.

Scott looked shocked for a minute before raking a hand through his hair, "Ally," He stared at me for a second before he pulled me to him and hugged me gently, not to hurt my back.

"I'm just glad I have you back." He said pulling away. "You're not just a cousin to me, Al, you're my little sister and yes I am a little bit over-protective but I don't think that's weird." He said, shrugging again.

I immediately melted. I could never stay mad at Scott. It has always been this way, I would get irritated by him and then he would tell me his reasoning and I would cave in.

"I guess." I laughed a little as we entered the kitchen again. "And for the record," I smiled at Scott. "I'm glad to be back."

He smiled back at me as he and I both sat back down.

"So how's your back?" Stiles asked, a concerned look on his face. I nearly forgot how Stiles was just as protective and concerned as Scott. "Eh. Fine, I guess-" "It's healing," Scott cut in, "and last I checked you said it hurt like a bitch." He said with a glare.

"Last I checked you didn't interrupt me all the time." I said giving him a pointed look and once again receiving laughs from the pack.

"Last I checked you weren't such a smartass." Scott said, a challenging look on his face.

"Last you checked I was 12." I said.

"And tiny, with a 12 year old's body and did not receive stares from boys." He replied and smirked at me. I blushed, knowing what he was getting at.

"Kira," I quipped, leaning forward on my elbows, "Can you tell your boyfriend to stop annoying me?" I asked with the most innocent smile I could muster and she giggled.

"Stop annoying the girl, Scott." Kira said and all the other girls chimed in.

"Yeah, Scott, stop." Malia said with a smirk.

"It's rude." Lydia scolded as she leaned forward on her elbows too. Scott sighed and the girls and I giggled.

"I'm outnumbered but I'm glad you get along." He said.

Liam clapped him on the back, "And I am _so_ absolutely fine with being a beta in this situation."

Stiles raised his hand, "Ditto, but human." He said with a sarcastic grin that made me chuckle before I remembered something.

"Scott, you said you'd take me to the mall? I'm not going to be walking around in your clothes forever, right? Because you have claimed your hoodie back and honestly, I'm getting a bit cold." I said and Lydia shot up.

"Mall?" She looked over at the girls, "Can we come?" She asked.

Scott looked doubtful. "We could help!" She added.

"Only if Stiles and Liam come too." Scott said defiantly. Both boys averted their gazes, Stiles even started whistling like in those movies when people don't want the notice on them.

Lydia immediately glared at Stiles and he stared back at her, this went on for a few seconds before Stiles looked back down and mumbled an "I'll go." Which made her smile victoriously before she turned to Liam who sighed,

"No need to glare at me. I'll come." He said, holding his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Good! Let's get going then." Lydia said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is hella long wow, but I told you guys it would be****, so *shrugs* **

**I hope you liked it, and once again, I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters. Just Alissa.**

**Fun fact. Alissa being a demigod is _losely_ based off the Percy Jackson series, which is one of my favorite series.**


End file.
